


Arrow: Seeing Red AU

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slight Episode Rewrite s02e20 Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A what if fic during "Seeing Red" in which Oliver and Sara weren't interrupted when Oliver asked Sara to move in with him.





	Arrow: Seeing Red AU

**Author's Note:**

> This Canarrow one shot will be a partial rewrite of the Canarrow scene in the "Arrow" Season 2 episode entitled "Seeing Red" in which Sara and Oliver aren't interrupted by the warning about a mirakuru raging Roy while in bed together. I'll be using the transcripts of that scene from "Seeing Red" that Naitch03, known here as Anakinflair, has kindly let me borrow from his fic before going AU.

At the Ritz Carlton Hotel in downtown Starling City, Oliver had gotten one of the nicer hotel rooms for him and Sara to spend a romantic night together as a break from all of the stress of the past few weeks. They lay kissing in bed as their clothes were scattered all around the room, a bottle of champagne on ice on the floor beside the bed.

As they took a break from making love, Sara looked at Oliver thoughtfully. "You think Roy's okay?" she asked.

He smiled at her incredulously. "Please tell me that you're not thinking about Roy right now." He asked with a chuckle. "We're finally alone, in bed, in a very nice hotel room."

"A hotel room that you couldn't afford." She pointed out.

"I have something of a history with the manager." Oliver told her.

"Mmm. I can only imagine." She said with a grin.

Oliver paused and looked around the room thoughtfully.

"I think I trashed this specific room once." He said, and Sara chuckled. He kissed her. "But favors run out. We should think about getting a more permanent place." He suggested.

"We?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, you're probably getting tired of staying with Laurel, and we can't sleep in the foundry now that Roy's there, so…"

"But, I mean, 'we,' now you're asking me to move in with you?" she asked. Oliver smiled, and then placed a kiss on her jaw.

"That's exactly what I'm asking Sara", he answered her while looking intently into her eyes with love and adoration. "I love you very much and feel in my heart that you're the one for me, and I have no doubt that I'm ready to make that commitment with you. My question for you is, are you also ready to take that step and commit to me?"

"Are you sure that's what you really want Oli?", Sara asked, still feeling hesitant by his suggestion. "Our lives are already complicated enough as it is and we're constantly putting our lives on the line every single night we go out. There could be a time when one of us doesn't come home at night. Is it really fair for us to make our relationship even more serious than it is with that possibility looming over our heads?"

"All I know is that I'm certain of my feelings for you and of my desire to have a future with you. And whether our time together is long or short, I want to experience each of those moments with you no matter what", Oliver answered her while lovingly stroking her hair, meaning every word he said.

Hearing Oliver's words and how much he felt for her brought tears of joy to Sara's eyes. She herself also desired to have a future with him and was ready to commit to him, though she had been afraid of what this would mean for them. But after listening to everything he had to say and seeing the conviction in his eyes, all of her doubts melted away and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders while smiling brightly at him.

"In that case, I would be more than willing to commit to you. And yes Oli, I will also gladly move in with you", Sara responded enthusiastically, thrilled that she and Oliver would be opening up a new chapter in their lives. She then moved her hands to his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss which Oliver returned willingly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Sara", Oliver said to her with a huge grin after they broke apart. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life and I look forward to exploring what this new change in our lives will mean for us."

"So do I Oli, so do I", responded Sara with a happy sigh, both of them feeling content at this new chapter in their lives.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it and I hope you all liked it, especially you Canarrow fans. Also, if you haven't discovered it yet, I've written an Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Sara/Oliver) version of this fic and posted it on both Fanfiction.net and here as well. I hope all of you also like that one. It's entilted "Arrow: Seeing Red AU (Assassin Canarrow Version).


End file.
